Sebastian X Myself Shinigami
by Cuteanimegirl125
Summary: It's about a young shinigami who find true love
1. Chapter 1

My POV:

I was walking in the streets of London,I saw a cafe shop and I heard my stomach growl , "I'm hungry" I said to myself as I went in the cafe luckily I have a cash of money from hard day's work as a reaper so I decided to order chocolate cake with strawberry on the top and started eating it then after eating and drinking tea, I paid for my order and went outside while walking I saw a man coming closer to me and said "Hey babe , wanna have some fun?" , I shouted "No!" then he started touching me I screamed for help "Someone please help me !" as I struggled to get away from the disgusting man who wants to rape me .

As if on cue someone threw knives at the man letting me go , I cried because I'm so scared when I looked up I saw a very handsome man in a butler's outfit , he has raven black hair , tall, and beautiful blood red eyes as he smiled at me while pulling me up "are you alright miss?", he asked I blushed and my heart pound "Yes, I'm alright thank you"as I nodded , "Oh I haven't introduce myself My lady, my name is Sebastian Michaelis head butler of the Phantomhive manor , may I ask for your name?" , "Oh it's nice to meet you Sebastian, my name is Cherushii" as I gave him my best smile and I asked "Um ... Sebastian do you know any jobs here?, because I got fired from my previous job", "Yes, so do you want to work as a maid in the Phantomhive manor?, I'm sure the other servants will love your company and don't worry I will tell young master about you , and let you stay" , Yes I accept your offer and I have nowhere else to go" as he carried me in his arms while going to the Phantomhive manor. 

When we got there the other servants greeted us "Hello Sebastian and who is she?" , " she's Cherushii, she will be the new maid" , "Oh she's beautiful!" they all exclaimed as Sebastian put me down "Hello nice to meet you", "I'm Mey Rin" the maid said , "I'm Finny" said the young blond , "And i'm Baldroy but you can call me Baldo, if you like" said the older blond , "Come Cherushii, I will take you to young master's office", Sebastian said while pulling his hand out for me as I took it and follow him to the young master's office/study.

As we got there Sebastian knocked the door , then we heard a "Come in" as we went inside revealing a young boy with an eye patch on his right eye he must be the young master Sebastian talked about so I bowed at the young master who is sitting on his desk chair "Hello young master, I'm Cherushii it's a pleasure to meet you" , " It's a pleasure to meet you too Cherushii , i'm Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian please show her to her room and give a maid's uniform, Cherushii you're gonna be a guest today but tomorrow you're going to work" , "Yes, young master" I replied

"Here we are" Sebastian said as he lead me to a door to my room "Thank you Sebastian" I thanked him with a kiss on the cheek he blushed and I smiled "Good night my lady", "Good night Sebastian" as he caress my hair and he kiss my forehead I blushed and my heart pound , "Sweet dreams my lady" as he went outside bringing a candelabra with him going to his room and sleep for tomorrow's hard work.

_Timeskip : the next day_

When I woke up I prepare myself as I was my face, brush my teeth and wear my maid's uniform and fix my hair in two pigtails as I opened the door to see Sebastian waiting for me at the dooraway "Good morning my lady", "Good morning Sebastian" I greeted him, "Come, I'll show around then I'll give you and the other servants your duties for today" as he puled his hand out for me and I took it while he showed me around the manor

_After a minute of talking_

We met the others in the kitchen "Good morning Sebastian, miss Cherushii" , "Good morning Mey Rin, Fuinny, Baldo" , "Hello miss Cherushii" an old man in a butler's outfit said I screamed "Aaah-" but someone place his hand onver my mouth and lips near mr my ear whispering "Don't be scared my lady, that is just Tanaka" until I realized its Sebastian as I nodded and blushed at the same time then Sebastian said in a serious tone "Now everyone time for tasks, Cherushii?" , "Yes?", "You go help Mey Rin", "Yes Sir" as I saluted him and he gave me his famous smirk "Finny tend the garden" , "Yes Sir" Finny replied , "and lastly Baldo go make some breakfast and please don't try to burn the food", "leave it to me" Baldo replied , "Now go to to your stations" Sebastian said as he claps his hands twice as we go yo do our tasks , I helped Mey Rin to carry the silver wares to avoid breaking it.

Suddenly I heard a scream it must be Finny as Sebastian asked him "Finny what happened here?", "Sorry Mr. Sebastian" as he cried Sebastian helped Finny to arrange the roses in the garden then I heard an explosion from the kitchen , "Baldo what are you doing?!" Sebastian and I both said , "I just want to cook it faster that way" Baldo grinned, after fixing the kitchen and throw away the burned food , and Sebastian confiscated Baldo's flamethrower then both Sebastian and I prepare breakfast for young master and for all of us , as we brought young master's breakfast first before we eat with the others and we knocked the door in sync we heard a "Come in" and we greeted him "Good morning young master" , "Good morning Sebastian, Cherushii what's for breakfast?", "Right, Sebastian", "Yesy lady" as we revealed today's breakfast "Sunny side up, baked scones, poached salmon, and some Earl Grey tea" Sebastian and I said "Mmm, it's delicious, thank you Sebastian, Cherushii" as he finished his breakfast "You're welcome young master" we said in sync as we bowed to him , "Hope it is to your liking my lord" I said still bowing as Sebastian and I pushed the food cart away and went outside of the young master's bedroom , "Wow!, you really are a good cook Cherushii, I'm impressed" , "Oh, thank you Sebastian", "Sebastian?" , "Yes my lady?", "I - I l - like y -" but I was cut off by Sebastian's lips to mine I blushed, my eyes widened , gasped and my heart pound harder in my chest as I kiss back while he place his arms on my waist as I place mine around his neck he smirk through the kiss when we pulled away "I like no.., I love you Cherushii" Sebastian said as he pulled me closer to him in a hug as I hugged back "I love you too Sebastian" but soon interrupted by a chainsaw noise Sebastian and I turned around to see Grell my co worker , "Grell?!" , we both said in sync , "What are you doing here Grell?" I asked ,x, "I came for my Bassy" while fan girling and glomping onto Sebastian , "Get off me Grelland please don't call me that", "But Sebas- Chan?" Grell pleaded , "No" Sebastian replied but vthen Grell noticed me "Cherushiiwhat are you doing here?, you're with Sebby?", "Grell I worked here as a maid and yes i'm withhim" while giving Sebastian a smile "Oh, I see, see you later Sebas - Chan" Grell said as he gave Sebastian a flying kiss which Sebastian pretended to accept while sweat dropping I asked "are you alright Sebastian?" , "Yes , my lady i'm alright" as we started making lunch .

_After eating lunch with young master_

I went to my room in my bathroom to take a bath then I grab the towel that Sebastian gave me and wrap it around my body when i'm out , I saw a black backless dress with red roses around it as a design and I know Sebastian gave me this as a gift I blushed at the thought of him then I went to make young master's cake after I put my maid's uniform on , suddenly someone whispered into my ear "Hello my lady", "Sebastian!" I blushed a deep red still startled by him as he laugh making me blush some more , "Oh, making cake for young master and are you alright Cherushii" , "Yes he requested it and i'm alright Sebastian" as I smiled at him at the same time Sebastian and I make dinner then after dinner he brought young master to bed as he brought me to my room too as I removed my maid's uniform revealing the black backless dress with red roses design that he gave me, "By the way Sebastian thank you for the dress that you gave me, I love it", "It was my pleasure my lady" , "Um.. Sebastian can you stay with me?" , "But my lady, I can- " ,Please" I pleaded , "Yes my lady", as he put the candelabra back on the nightstand near my bed and pull me into his warm embrace as I embraced him in return to help me to fight the nightmares i'm having , "Good night my lady", "Good night Sebastian", "Sweet dreams, my lady" , "Yeah you too, Sebastian"

_See you in the next chapter! _


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian's POV:

I went to the young master's room to bring his breakfast as I knocked "Come in" I went inside , "Good morning young master" , "Good morning Sebastian", as I opened the curtains , "today's breakfast is omelette, baked scones and Earl Grey tea", "Sebastian where's Cherushii?", the young master asked as the image of Cherushii popped out in my head while drinking his tea, "She's asleep my lord and I will go to her room to bring her breakfast, after you my lord", "Then what are you waiting for Sebastian, go bring her her breakfast"he smiled at me as I replied "Yes, my lord" as I bowed and went outside to give Cherushii her breakfast I knocked her door "Come in" as I opened the door revealing Cherushii she smiled at me while opening the curtains "Good morning my lady", "Good morning Sebastian", as I give her breakfast "Today's breakfast is omelette , baked scones and Darjeeling tea from India" . "Mmm it's delicious Sebastian, you really are a good cook", "Thank you, hope it is to your liking my lady" as she nodded and smiled at me , "Well my lady, start to prepare yourself because lady Elizabeth the young master's fiancee is coming today", "Yes Sebastian , I will get ready" as I went outside of her door after bowing.

My POV:

I started to get ready I wore the purple dress with a corset that Sebastian gave me before he left my room and meet him in the ballroom then we greeted the other servants and we all greeted lady Elizabeth and Paula , "Hello lady Elizabeth", "Hello guys" , "Oh you must be the new maid Cherushii that Ciel talked about nice to meet you and please call me Lizzy", "Ok Lizzy me too, if you're looking for young master he's in his study", "Thank you Cherushii, guys" as she go looking for young master "Ciel!", "Lizzy!" Ciel exclaimed as he heard Lizzy's voice and a hug from her "Hey Ciel, can we have a party here", "No!" , "Please Ciel" still hugging him "Oh OK" young master said while sighing as Lizzy is in charge of the invitations and Sebastian and I decorated the manor we both like the idea of having a party here in the manor and also the others .

_Time skip Party Time_

We greeted the guests Viscount Druit, Prince Soma, Agni, Undertaker, Lau and Ran mao and other guests who are nobles, I started getting ready I wore the long black sleeveless with corset and with ruffles and matching black high heels with little pink bows for design that Sebastian gave me and fix my hair in two long pigtails and make up, and go meet him in the ballroom when I reached the last step I slipped it's so hard walking with high heels but I didn't fall because someone caught me "are you alright, my lady?" I knew its Sebastian, "Yes i'm alright, thank you Sebastian" as I smiled while blushing then he said "You look beautiful" as I blushed some more and he asked "May I have this dance, my lady?" , "Sure Sebastian" as I took his outstretched hand for me and lead me to the dance floor and started dancing waltz we saw young master with lady Elizabeth dancing and Prince Soma with Lizzy's maid Paula, I also danced with nobles ,Viscount Druit, Agni, Prince Soma, , Undertaker,Finny, Baldo and even young master, Lau then back to Sebastian, I have so much fun dancing with everyone and with the one I love and I think everyone are having a great time at the party then Sebastian stopped dancing and place his hand under my chin to force me to look at him in the eye his face is getting closer to mine I blushed and my heart pound harder in my chest when I felt his lips to mine as I kiss back while I place my arms around his neck as he place his on my waist

Mey Rin, Finny, Baldo, Lizzy, Undertaker , Paula (who rung her bells), Prince Soma, Agni and young master smiled at us "about time" young master said ,"Ho ho ho" Tanaka added, Finny, Mey Rin,and Baldo nodded in agreement at the young master's remark they even attempt to take a photo of us kissing, Lizzy squeeled "Awww!, they're so sweet together and I knew it they're gonna be together" then Sebastian and I danced again and escorted me outside in the garden he place his arm on my waist as I place my head on his shoulder while we're looking at the stars, I'm a little cold I blushed as Sebastian took off ghis tailcoat and place it on my shoulders I smiled my cheeks still flushing red and it felt warm inside "Wow!, the stars are so beautiful, right Sebastian?", "Yes it's beautiful indeed, but nothing compared to you my lady" I blushed again "Sebastian ..." then he pulled me into a hug as I hugged him back.  
_See you on the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

My POV:

Gunshots everywhere those were heard in and outside of the manor, the ones who wanted young master to suffer by kidnapping him or worse kill him but Mey Rin,Finny, Baldo and I even Tanaka won't allow that because we were hired to protect young master and the mansion

Finny used his super strength, Baldo fire his machine gun the one he used when he's a soldier in a British army, Mey Rin is an asassin she uses her guns to shoot enemies or unwanted guests while I make plans to where the attackers are and help my fellow servants with my Death scythe while Sebastian uses his knives or forks and throw them at the enemies

After an hour later_

I called Sebastian to reveal my secret "Sebastian", "Yes my lady, what is it?", "I have a confession to make ... I'm a shinigami" I said as my eyes turned from purple to green and took out my Death scythe Sebastian's eyes widened and he cried to my surprise he pulled me into a hug I blushed and my eyes also widened then close them as my heart pound faster in my chest and hugged him :no Cherushii you can't be one of them, you're to innocent, to sweet, to kind to be one of them", "Sebastian this is me now but I'm the still the same girl that you love with all your heart and i'm still me regardless for who i am , so so you still accept me for who i am now as a shinigami?, Sebastian I love you, you are my eternity", "Yes my lady, I still accept for who you are Cherushii and I love you too, you are my eternity" while while wiping his tears away as I place both my hands on his face and while my fingers are caressing his black hair and our faces faces getting closer and closer as eyes closed and our lips met while place his strong arms around my waist as I place my one hand on his chest and the other one entangled in his black hair while the others are watching including Tanaka and young master they took another picture of us while Tanaka is drinking his green tea while saying"Ho ho ho" then Sebastian and I went inside the manor to eat sweets and Darjeeling tea that he made while laughing together and talk to each other while sitting near the fireplace

As I place my head on his shoulder while he wraps his arm around my back smiling to each other and I blushed because he kissed my hand and mu lips again as I kissed back, "I love you Cherushii", "I love you too Sebastian" as we hugged each other again while the other servants and young master are swooning in the background, "Awww!", "you're smooth Sebastian" young master said then we started to make dinner and put young master to bed as Sebastian took me in my room "Sebastian please stay with me", "But my lady -", "Please Sebastian", "Yes my lady" as he place the blankets over me and kiss my forehead and also caress my hair then my cheek "Goodnight and I love you Cherushii, sweet dreams", " Goodnight Sebastian I love you too and sweet demon dreams", he pulled me into his warm embrace as I embraced him in return I smiled at him and he gave me one of his proper smiles'

_ the next day _

I woke up to see a note from Sebastian my cheeks flushed red and my heart pound louder in my chest as I read the note that he wrote it says" Cherushii do you want to have a date with me?" I screamed with happiness then I choose my clothes, I wore my black backless top with a matching skirt and white leggings and black high heels with little pink bows for design the same heels I wore at the party and I fix my hair in two pigtails and light make up and pink lipstick and blush on then opened the door to see Sebastian waiting for me as I took his hand I asked" Sebastian where are we going?" , "Close your eyes and let me guide you" he said after a minute or so, "You can open them now" Sebastian said as I open my eyes I saw that we were at the dining room of the manor with chandelier and lead me to a chair and help me to sit down then he went to the kitchen in his chef uniform cooking one of his delicacies and Earl Grey tea and serve them on the table in front of me "Mmm ... smells so good Sebastian", "thank you my lady, I hope you like it", as I tasted one "Mmm..., It's delicious Sebastian" then he sit himself and started eating with me and we're talking animatedly"You look beautiful every single day Cherushii", "Oh thank you Sebastian, you look handsome every single day too" , "thank you my lady" then he play music as he got up and came closer to me and pulling his hand out for me and asked "May I have this dance my lady?", " Yes Sebastian" as I took and we dance like there's no tomorrow he place his arms on my waist while I place mine around his neck then I place my hand on his shoulder while our hands are intertwined with each other while swaying from back and forth as place his hand under my chin and his face is getting closer to mine and felt his lips as I kiss him back then I place my hand to his cheek and deepened the kiss.  
_ See you in the next chapter ! _


	4. Chapter 4

My POV:

_At the headquarters of the Shinigami's _

"What?!, where's Cherushii?"  
William shouted,  
"Hee hee you want to know come with me" Undertaker said as he lead William to where I am

\- At the Phantomhive manor's garden _

Sebastian and I are sitting on a bench looking at the flowers that Sebastian planted when I heard Undertaker's laughter and my boss William's voice

"Hee hee there they are" he said while pointing to where Sebastian and I are sitting

"What is she doing with that filth?" William pointed at me and Sebastian , "Hee hee don't you know that they are together"  
"What?!" William shouted

"William sir I could explain"

"You may fired me for just a stupid reason but you can't take me away from Sebastian, whom I love"as Sebastian went to my side and place his arms on my waist

"You demon stay away from Cherushii!" William said

"No I won't, she's my girlfriend and why are doing here looking for her?, you just fired her for just a stupid reason so please leave us alone Willam" Sebastian said as I buried my face on his chest and hugging him while turning to William "Hee hee you can't stop or destroy true love" Undertaker defended Sebastian and I then William left us in peace

and we both make breakfast and wake up young master and the others "Mey Rin, Finny, Bard wake up" Sebastian and I called them

"Yes Mr. Sebastian, Miss Cherushii, good morning"

"Good morning everyone" I greeted Mey Rin set the table and make some tea"

"Yes, Mr. Sebastian" she replied

"Finny go tend the garden" "Yes Mr. Sebastian"

"Bard go make lunch and please don't burn the food"

"Yes, leave it to me"

"And you darling, you will help them to not to destroy the mansion entirely and please keep an eye on them darling"

"Yes I will Sebastian dear" I replied as I nodded and kiss his cheek and the tip of his nose, also hugged him while the others are swooning in the background "Awww!" as both

Sebastian and I blushed in unison

then we brought young master's breakfast  
_After an hour_

While Sebastian is doing other chores, I help the others to not to destroy the mansion then I went to my bathroom to take a bath and dress up, there's a knock on the door  
as I opened the door

I saw Sebastian I blushed as I walk closer to him then I tripped and fell on top of him I blushed in an instant my face getting redder by a second

until I realized I forgot to tie the laces of my boots as I apologized to Sebastian "I'm so sorry dear"

"It's quite alright darling, did I scare you?'

"No not at all dear"

"Can you come with me please darling?"

"Sure Sebastian"  
"Where are we going Sebastian?"

"You'll see"

as he grab my hand and lead me in the mansion's garden he blindfolded me as we went inside the garden then he removed the blindfold my eyes widened everyone was there Mey

Rin,Finny, Bard, Tanaka, Lizzy and young master

"Surprise!"

"Oh, thank you everyone!" I said and the garden looks even more beautiful I think Lizzy made all of this and the others helped her I thought

then I saw Sebastian kneels on one knee while holding my hand as he pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring

"Will you marry me Cherushii darling?"

I gasped as I place my hands over my mouth I blushed and my heart pound louder in my chest for my ears to hear while the others and young master urged me to say 'yes'

"Yes, yes I will!" I said it out loud as I squeeled and hug and kiss him everyone clapped

Tanaka said "Sebastian please take care of her and you too miss Cherushii please take care of Sebastian"

"Yes Tanaka - San" we both said in sync

"Ho ho ho" Tanaka said

"I have given you my permission to marry" young master said

"thank you young master" Sebastian and I said

then we take a picture of all of us and both Sebastian and I make dinner and put young master to bed while Sebastian took me to my room "Goodnight darling sweet dreams, I love you"  
"Goodnight Sebastian dear sweet demon dreams, I love you too" as he kiss my lips and caress my hair then my cheek while looking at my face then to the ring on my finger as he smiled and he stayed with me watching me sleep

_The next day_  
"Good morning darling"  
"Good morning Sebastian dear" as I kiss him

_After making breakfast_

We went to the same garden as we saw everyone there I think Lizzy and young master help to decorated this I thought and a priest is there too I wore my white wedding dress  
with a corset and heels, my hair in two pigtails with a long veil and light make up

while holding a bouquet of red roses

then I saw Sebastian in front of the altar wearing his tuxedo instead of his usual butler's outfit

while walking the aisle until I reached him and gently grab my hand and face the altar  
"Sebastian do you accept Cherushii as your wedded wife?,

will you keep her in good health and keep her away from sickness and harm,  
will you love her with all your heart until death?"  
"Yes I do"

"Cherushii do you accept Sebastian as your wedded husband?,  
will you keep him in good health and keep him away from sickness and harm,

will you love him with all your heart until death?'  
"Yes I do"  
"I Pronounced as you husband and wife, you kiss the bride Sebastian" as Sebastian removed the veil off my face and kiss me

and I kiss him back while throwing my arms around him as everyone clapped and cheered for joy  
"Congratulations!" Mey Rin, Finny, Bard, , Undertaker, young master and Lizzy said as Paula rung her bells and Tanaka said "Ho ho ho"  
"Thank you everyone" Sebastian and I said  
"Congratulations Cherushii, Sebastian" Grell said

"Thank you Grell" I said  
Glad i'm came just in time, congratulations!" he said

_After 3 days and nine months later_  
"Mey Rin"

"what is it Miss Cherushii?"  
"Please don't tell Sebastian, I'm pregnant"  
"Eh!, that's great miss Cherushii, congratulations"  
Mey Rin exclaimed then I call Sebastian  
"Sebastian"  
"Yes my kitten?"

"Oh a nickname eh?"  
"what is it my kitten?"  
"Sebastian you're going to be a father"  
"Really?"

Yes Sebastian dear" he smiled a genuine smile at me and spun me around ,and hugged me "It's going to be a half demon, half Shinigami my kitten"  
"Yes Sebastian dear"  
"Congratulations Sebastian, Miss Cherushii" finny and Mey Rin both said  
"Yeah congrats" Bard said  
"Ho ho ho" Tanaka added  
"Thank you everyone" "Sebastian and I said  
"congratulations Sebastian , Cherushii" young master said  
"thank you young master" both Sebastian and I said  
"Wow!, they are twins miss Cherushii!' Mey Rin exclaimed,  
"the first one is a boy that looks like Mr. Sebastian and the second is a girl, and looks like you miss Cherushii" Mey Rin said  
"So what names you're going to give them?" Finny asked  
"the boy is Jonathan and the girl is Maxine"  
"nice names Kitten" Sebastian said  
"Yeah!, awesome names Cherushii" Bard exclaimed  
"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor Jonathan, Maxine" master Ciel said  
"Hi hi hi" the twins replied as I feed them and Sebastian, Bard, Finny, Tanaka, master Ciel turned around in respect of me feeding the twins

See you in the next and 1st ending chapter !


	5. Chapter 5

My POV :

_3 years later_

"Mommy, daddy" Jonathan and Maxine called Sebastian and I

"Hello Jonathan, Maxine" Sebastian said

"How's School?" I asked

"It's fine mom"

""Daddy let's play Hide and Seek please"

"Alright kids" Sebastian replied

"OK,I will prepare drinks in the kitchen" I said as went to the kitchen

"Hello Sebastian"

"Master Ciel, Lady Elizabeth"

"Lizzy and I brought our kids here to play with yours, you should tell Cherushii that we're home"

"Yes Master Ciel"

"Drinks are ready, oh master Ciel, Lizzy welcome home"

Hello Cherushii, how are you and our nephew, niece?"

"I'm fine, they're fine as well, they just played Hide and Seek with Sebastian earlier"

as I came closer to Sebastian and Jonathan

"You two aren't tired are you?" I asked

"Yes mom"

"Yes my kitten"

"Drinks for you two"

"Thank you mom"

"Thank you kitten"

"and here for you Maxine"

"thank you mom"

"and drinks for everyone" as Mey Rin, Finny, Bard and Tanaka showed up

"for you master Ciel, Lizzy and kids"

"Thank you Cherushii" master Ciel said

"Yeah thans Cherushii" Lizzy replied

"It's this Earl Grey tea?"

"yes my lord" I replied

"Mom, Dad let's play Hide and Seek again please"

"OK Kids" as Sebastian and Jonathan turned their demon senses on and Maxine, mater Ciel, Lizzy, their kids, Mey Rin, Finny, Bard, Tanaka and I try to look for a place to hide as I hid in the closet while Maxine and the others are in their hiding spots and Sebastian and Jonathan are looking for us

"Found you my kitten" Sebastian said as he found me

"Oh you found me Sebastian" as I poked his chest

"Yes my kitten"

"yes mom let's go"

as Sebastian grab my hand and together we go looking for the others

_After 2 hour later_

We found Maxine and everyone

"That was fun" they all said

"Yeah" Sebastian, Jonathan and I replied

as Sebastian and I make dinner  
then we brought master Ciel, Lizzy and their kids in their rooms while Sebastian and I went to our room and the kids went to their rooms too

"Goodnight my kitten"

"Goodnight Sebastian dear"  
as he kiss my lips and hug me

_ the next day _  
When we woke up Sebastian and I make breakfast for master Ciel, Lizzy, the kids and all of us

_After breakfast_  
"Ciel, guys let's have a party!" Lizzy exclaimed  
"OK Lizzy"  
master Ciel said as we all nodded

"Good idea Lizzy" I chimed in  
as we started to decorate the manor

"Wow!, we're having a party" the kids exclaimed  
Lizzy made the invitations the usual guests came Lau, Ran Mao, Prince Soma,Agni, Undertaker, Viscount Druit, Grell and some nobles

"hello everyone"

"Bassy!"

Grell said "Or should I call you daddy from now on"  
"Hello Grell" Sebastian and I greeted  
as Sebastian nodded at Grell then everyone danced enjoyed the party as Sebastian came to me and asked me to dance

"Will you honor me with a dance my kitten?"

"Yes Sebastian" I replied

While I grabbed his hand and danced and eat dinner that Sebastian and I made everyone had fun

_After dinner_

Wveryone went home as Mey Rin, Finny, Bard, and Tanaka went to their rooms while Sebastian and I went to our room and the twins went to their rooms as well

_In our room_

"Goodnight my kitten"

"Goodnight Sebastian dear" as he caress my hair then my cheeks and kiss me  
as I place my hand on his cheek and the other one is is entangled in his black hair and kissed him back  
while his arms are on my waist as he tucked the blankets over us we even teased each other before we sleep  
"You're cute when you're blushing my kitten"

Sebastian teased  
I blushed and teased him back while unbuttoning his shirt and pecked the tip of his nose

"Do you want me to call you Bassy?" I teased

"don't call me that my kitten" as he pulled me closer to him and while unbuttoning my dress and leave me in my backless top and black skirt and played with it as I giggled

"Sebastian please stop"

"No my kitten"

"Come on Sebastian we're just teasing each other ,you know" as I caress his cheek and kiss the tip of his nose again then to his lips while placing my hands to his chest and I'm on top of him still kissing him as he kissed back while pulling me closer to deepen the kiss.  
_See you on the 2nd last chapter!_ :love: :heart:


End file.
